The invention relates to a device for correcting the angle of attitude of an automotive vehicle which comprises, in addition to the usual control of the steering of the wheels of an axle by the steering wheel, means inducing on at least one axle a correction of deflection or locking over in accordance with parameters representative of the dynamic state of the vehicle and measured by sensors delivering corresponding electric signals, these parameters including the instantaneous speed S' of the vehicle, its angular speed of yaw .theta.' and its lateral acceleration R and means for computing an electric correction signal from these parameters which is applied to deflection or lock correcting means.
The angle of attitude of the vehicle is the angle of the longitudinal direction of the vehicle with the velocity of its center of gravity.
The known systems of this kind make use of the values S', .theta.', R with a view to generate a signal which is the difference between two terms:
a reference term representative of the angular speed of yaw the vehicle would have in a stabilized state of ride under the influence of the instantaneous lock-over of the steering wheel;
a term supposed to be representative of the instantaneous dynamic state of the vehicle which is besides partially representative only of this state.
Such a system however which is directed to the attenuation of an excessive speed of yaw in relation to the instantaneous steering lock, is not suitable for carrying out an evolution of the vehicle at a zero or least attitude.